wild_seasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar Events
REQUEST FOR AN ADMIN TO ADD THIS TO TOP NAVIGATION BAR MENU ON THIS WIKI Wild Season has specific days designated for holidays and birthdays; these events can be viewed on the calendar hanging in your character's house. To change seasons, press the TAB key for keyboard users. Spring Spring 1, New Year's Spring 8, Lilly's birthday Spring 10, Edward's birthday Spring 13, Frank's birthday Spring 14, Bouquet Day, anywhere in Bedford Valley. Gift bouquets of flowers (purchasable from Lilly Denis' flower shop) to various people you care about. Blue indicates family, yellow indicates friends, and red indicates love. Spring 15, Jessica's birthday Spring 21, Alice's birthday Spring 22, Regional Horse Races, 10a to 3p at the racetrack in the northern part of town. You can place a bet on a single horse for each of the 4 races that day. This is one of the special days where Benjamin Andrews comes into town. Spring 26, Jack's birthday Summer Summer 3, Stefan's birthday Summer 4, Regional Dog Races, 10a to 3p at the racetrack in the northern part of town. You can place a bet on a single dog for each of the 4 races that day. Summer 7, Karl's birthday Summer 9, Diego's birthday Summer 10, Beach Day, 10a to 5p at the town beach past the eastern part of town. Diego Acosta will provide 30 free baits (worms) for the fishing contest if you talk to him, so be sure to have 3 slots open in your inventory. Talk to Mayor Underhill to view and select up to 5 fish you've caught to count towards your points total. The fish's quality will act as a multiplier for the length of the fish, with So-So as x1, Average as x2, etc. You do not get to keep any fish you catch, but you do keep any remaining bait you have at the end of the festival and also will not use any stamina. At the end of the festival, you can watch the fireworks with a person of your choosing. Summer 11, Skye's birthday Summer 14, April's birthday Summer 17, Mary's birthday Summer 18, Firefly Festival, '''7p to 11p at your farm (5p to 7p is setup time). Denise will give you a jar to catch fireflies in, which can then be gifted to someone that you are romantically interested in. Full participation isn't available during the first year because shenanigans. '''Summer 20, Ponco & Panca's birthday Summer 21, Roselyn's birthday Summer 22, Denise's birthday Summer 24, Randy's birthday Summer 27, Brock's birthday Summer 28, The Animal Contest Summer 29, Maya's birthday Summer 30, Ben's birthday Fall Fall 4, Richard's birthday Fall 6, Misty's birthday Fall 8, Gavin's birthday Fall 12, Xandra's birthday Fall 13, Harvest Festival: The Day of Harvest Fall 14, Harvest Festival: The Day of Preparation Fall 15, Harvest Festival: The Day of Offering Fall 18, Barry's birthday Fall 22, District Horse Races Fall 23, Darius' birthday Fall 27, Vince's birthday Fall 28, Claude's birthday Fall 29, Annual Cook-off Winter Winter 2, Le Woolf's birthday Winter 6, William's birthday Winter 8, Don's birthday Winter 9, District Dog Races Winter 11, Roy's birthday Winter 15, Katell's birthday Winter 18, Lucas' birthday Winter 20, Yule's Eve Winter 21, Yule Winter 25, Linda's birthday Winter 27, Mayor's birthday Winter 30, New Year's Eve